


Isn't It Funny?

by Hachiya_Camus



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachiya_Camus/pseuds/Hachiya_Camus
Summary: Olberic remembers some things whilst talking to Primrose late one right





	Isn't It Funny?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siderealOtaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealOtaku/gifts).

> For the gift exchange, first time doing anything with this ship so I'm sorry if I didn't do a good job writing it. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for pushing my boundaries as a writer. Sorry it was a bit late

The moon was shining brightly, bathing the vast desert in a pale blue light. A certain group of weary travelers' sleeping bodies unconsciously tried to shield themselves from the unexpectedly bright light. The poor group was only about a quarter of the way to their destination, Wellspring, though Tressa tried to keep the mood light by saying they were halfway. They had just crossed over into The Sunlands which was about the last place you’d want to set up camp but since they were unable to spot a village they had no other choice. In addition to their continual walking and encounters with whatever creature chose to hunt them; they also had to scourge for food and water while finding somewhere in the sandy hills where they could comfortably rest without the threat of being attacked in their sleep. The heat and labor took their toll on each of them so once the sun started to sink they were out stone cold. Well, seven out of eight of them that is. Olberic was exhausted as the rest of his younger companions yet being the soldier he was, he chose to stand guard over them as their security still wasn’t guaranteed even under the odd rock formation they slept under. He relit the struggling fire, their only defense against the night’s chilly winds. The moon still managed to outshine the weak light it tried to offer. With fatigue came heavy thinking typically, it was just another human pelicularity. It didn’t help that Olberic had many thoughts and worries about what could happen once they reached their destination. Somewhere in that desolate desert town was Erhardt, his lifelong brother in battle and the man who took everything from him. Years of vindictive emotions, questions and scars were bound to be unleashed the moment he saw his face again after all this time. He went over in his head what he would say over and over again. The fire snapped a loud crackle, it managed to give Olberic a relief from his head. He glanced over to where the rest of the bunch lay their forms were peaceful, still and vulnerable. So when one body begun to shift around repeatedly, Olberic’s eyes naturally gravitated towards it. After some more thrashing whoever it was sat up and rubbed their eyes. Once she turned her head in the direction of the fire, and Olberic, the moon’s light revealed that it was Primrose who had awoken. With a steady push of her hand off the ground she made her way towards Olberic. Careful not to wake anyone up by stepping on their hair or robes or whatever extension could’ve caused her to plummet into the pile. “I suppose you have more endurance than these lumberbags”. Olberic cracked a smile, “Quite the saying, did Alfyn teach you that one?”. Primrose made it through the maze of her resting companions and took her seat next to Olberic then turned to him and spoke, “Probably but I can’t remember when” Olberic looked over the pile again, he raised his eyebrows before asking Primrose, “What’s...going on over there with Alfyn, Therion and Cyrus?” Her eyes followed Olberic’s gaze to the boys, she snickered, “It looks like Therion is the type that has to snuggle on someone to sleep, excellent blackmail material yes indeed.” “The worst person to see that saw it” Olberic responded to which Primrose mockingly flicked her bangs. “Yes I’m going to torture him but anyway I guess he latched onto Cyrus then Alfyn for whatever reason rolled on top of both of them.” Primrose finished, Olberic rolled his eyes at the absurdness of it. He mumbled “Boy we’re going to wake up to an interesting talk”, a mischievous grin grew on Primrose’s face. “Yes we shall wake up to quite the performance. Actually it seems the girls shall play a part in it too.” Olberic raised his eyebrows as Primrose started to explaining herself, “So I don’t know if you can see from here but Ophillia looks like a murder victim.” Ophillia was lying face first in the sand with her arms stretched out in front, like she was stabbed. “And if you look there you can see that Tressa’s foot is dangerously close to H’aanit’s head.” H’aanit had moved into the perfect position to get a nice kick to the face from the sole of Tressa’s shoes. So my bet is that someone in the boy stack will scream, Tressa kicks H’aanit, Linde comes after her and then she trips over poor Ophillia. Perfect setup for a broke jester’s public play.” Olberic rubbed his eyes trying to comprehend the ridiculous but potential prediction. “It will be quite the comedy to wake to” Primrose insisted apparently unsatisfied with Olberic’s reaction, he took one last look at the pile then back at her. He snorted out“ You’re looking forward to it aren’t you?” and she replied “Well let’s just say at least we’ll start the day entertained. You and me that is.” Olberic snorted again only this time a smile accompanied it, he would indeed enjoy it too in his own way. Primrose cocked her head up to the night sky while Olberic picked up the shrub branch he had been using to stoke the fire and started drawing circles. Primrose broke up the momentarily silent, “Say are you really here tending to the fire out of sheer concern?”. Olberic paused messing with the sand and squinted his eyes at her, “Pardon?”. Primrose returned his narrowed eyes with her own intense stare as she went into detail, “What I mean is surely even an old beast like you must have some concerns about what happens once we reach Wellspring. Is it perhaps keeping you up?”. Had Primrose not become a dancer then she probably could’ve run a convincing gig as a psychic, Olberic let her know too. “Why are you so perspective? It’s almost scary you know.” “It’s all cause of two things, in my line of work you got to learn how to get someone into losing their small change. And…” Primrose unexpectedly went quiet, for a second Olberic hesitated speaking but ultimately chose to push further, “And?” “Well I had to check every minuscule if I was to going to find the ones who killed my family, they could’ve been anyone but of course they ended up...not being as discreet as I thought they would.” “That makes it easier to cut them down on our end at least” “Hmph, glad to have a man as bold as you on my side”. Olberic lifted his chin and proudly crossed his arms though there was a hint of satire in the gesture. “Well as a knight of a fallen kingdom I feel it is my duty to help avenge a lady of a fallen house”, Olberic proclaimed, sure he was a little before her time but his words were genuine and reassuring. A classic man of honor was several scales higher than the patrons who seeked nothing more than cheap pleasure. She winded up changing the direction of the conversation back to where she originally intended it to go. “It’s quite interesting how similar our situations truly are. When the time comes to face him, I’m sure I’ll be as nervous as I am angry and seeing as your going to be seeing your man of interest in a few days, well you must be nervous as well.” Olberic ran a hand through his hair, sliding it back with a frown unintentionally emerging. Still he already knew she was right and it was rude not to answer in accordance to the laws of speech. “Eight years of nerves to be brutally honest. Not a day goes by where I don’t think about him at least once.” Primrose was examining her nails but still fully engaged. “Are you going to kill him?” for the kind of question it was she said it rather blunt, then again neither of the two were bothered by the subject of death. “I don’t really want it to come to that, more than anything else I just need to ask him why. If he dies then all the answers I want are lost forever.” Primrose curled her fingers into a loose fist then pressed on, “So you forgive him then?” Olberic stared at the ground inbetween his legs, he waited a moment though he did speak again. “That’s a hard question, I wish avenge my king and all those lost in the fall of Hornburg but Erhardt is no stranger. He and I were closer than blood siblings and our pact was our entire world. He even joked our loyalty to the king was second to our loyalty to each other.” Primrose leaned against her palm, she had lost a close friend but not necessarily betrayed by a lifelong brother like that. Primrose tended to be more curious than people assumed so she couldn’t help but investigate further into the truth of the knight’s story.“This might not be a pleasant question but if you two were so close then why did he betray you?” “No worries I’ve asked myself that too but I just don’t know. I originally thought that perhaps he had done it hoping to capture the throne for himself or some other power driven motive but since he let Hornburg fall to absolute ruin that wasn’t it.” Olberic explained which prompted Primrose to interject a theory of her own, “Perhaps he was influenced by a third party?” Olberic’s forehead puckered as he struggled to find what to say, “I mean that’s possible yet I can’t well...I can’t…” Olberic shut his eyes for a moment, once he was small lad about to sign up for the Hornburg Guard

* * *

As he was waiting for his trial his eyes got their first look at the graceful yet fiery warrior. He was scrawnier back then though he still had his beautiful, long hair and gorgeous green eyes. The young Olberic found himself caught off guard by this man’s alluring appearance, wasn’t at all fitting for an aspiring soldier. Nevertheless when the trail came he demonstrated his refined footwork and swift swordplay, it was completely different from Olberic’s overpowering, unrelenting blows. Their contrasting styles both impressed their soon to be their superiors and that was the beginning of their journey. Before he left Erhardt strutted over, that was his first taste of that honeyed voice of his. “Seems we both are the apples of their eyes.” “Don’t know why I ranked so high I did nothing special.” said Olberic, trying not to be distracted now that he could see the fine features of his face up close. “The modest type are we? Well I do hope to share much glory with you on the battlefield” That unintentionally got some blank blinks from Olberic which a man such as Erhardt picked up on immediately. “What? Does the idea of conflict in Hornburg surprise you? King Alfred has many an enemy, in fact some of them took out a couple villages near the border. When I saw that...well I knew justice had to be served.” It was more of an explanation than Olberic needed but he figured out that this fellow simply liked to talk. It was about time for him to speak himself, “I mean I thought we’d be dealing with brigades or beasts but you say there’s a war coming?” Erhardt chuckled to himself, “Why there’s always a reason for a war” “I guess that’s true”. Olberic assuming he was done talking to him turned to walk away, “Wait” Erhardt said. He obligated and faced him, Erhardt put a finger under his chin and lifted it. “You haven’t told me your name yet”, Olberic turned his head hoping to hide his blush though he still spoke, “Olberic, Olberic Eisenberg”, Erhardt chuckled to himself once more, he moved his finger from his chin onto his earlobe and pulled him close so he could whisper. “Olberic, I like that, you’re a bit dense but I can tell you’re charming one.” With that he released his ear and spun around, apparently deciding to head on his way. “The name’s Erhardt by the way, we’ll get to know each other real soon I know it.” That was the simple story of how he meet such a bold, tempting man. Looking back it was clear what was bond to happen but it was also one of many bittersweet memories considering where he was now. “Why in Aelfric’s name is the moon so bright tonight?” He became aware of her voice again once he faded out of the memory or perhaps it was vice-versa. He ran a hand through his hair again then told his assumptions. “Must be one of those, uh, supermoons or whatever they’re called” Primrose crossed her legs, she saw another great opportunity for another jest. “I’ll have Cyrus explain it to you, I’m sure he’s quite knowledgeable”. Rather than the eye roll she was anticipating instead she saw a smile slowly spreading across his face. Oh god he actually had a comeback, “You know since you seem so interested in Hornburg maybe Cyrus shall be so kind as to explain our history to you” A smile also came across Primrose’s face, a shaky one, “Oh well you can explain it to me can’t you?”. He put a fist under chin, balancing it on his leg and leaned forward, “I’m no good at teaching history.” Primrose kept the smile but her eyes started gleaming with slight annoyance. “Nonsense” He didn’t even reply just mockingly grinned, “Ok you beat me at my own game, are you happy?” Olberic crossed his arms victorious, “Didn’t think you’d give in that easily”. Primrose threw her head down, “I’m too tired to fight back” she admitted, it was around midnight. Still that gave Olberic reasons to ask a rather understandable question, “Why did you wake up?” Primrose slide down, resting her head on her knee and blinked an odd prolonged blink. “Memories are troublesome, aren't they?” It was a bit of an oddity for Primrose to answer indirectly though she knew details meant more questions. Olberic wasn’t the kind of man to inquire too deeply into the past or problems of others. That being said he was the eldest of the group so he felt obligated to advise the others if they were in a bind. “Anything you’d like to unload on me?”, Primrose shifted to lie on the side of her knee, “Kind of you but it’s nothing I haven’t said already”. It was a curious answer, Olberic found it both unexpected yet still very Primrose. “You don’t seem like the open book kind of girl” he expressed his thoughts blatantly, luckily for him Primrose was inclined to give an equally honest response. “I just have a clear line between what I’m willing to say and what I keep secret”, Olberic stared up at the stars and the glowing moon. “You’re not one to question people are you Olberic?”

* * *

The night sky disappeared, now he was in the soldiers' training yard with Erhardt sitting besides him. The older him was a spector while the younger him spoke, “What’s there to question?”. “Olberic, Olberic, Olberic I wouldn’t be such a yes man for there’s always something to question” Erhardt insisted in a joking manner but there was a hint of intense annoyance, if you can call it that, in his tone. Olberic crossed his arms, “I’m no suckup I just trust our current superiors”, Erhardt huffed “Won’t we be the superiors soon?”, as cockily as it was said it was undeniably true. Now especially he was quite impressed with how quickly he and Erhardt had risen through the ranks. It should’ve taken close to a decade to earn their positions but with their respective skills, they achieved it far sooner. “Guess it’ll really happen then”, Erhardt eager to get drunker on his ego replied the second Olberic’s mouth shut, “It was only inevitable, you could easily overpower any of the generals and well, you know the results of my duel with the commander.” He twirled his blonde ponytail, smirking to himself, “I’m not fond of the all-talk-no-action kind of man”, a pause came between them Olberic caught on that Erhardt was waiting for him to say something to that. “He did bite off more than he could chew”, “Taking pride in yourself every now and again isn’t all that bad you know” Erhardt wasn’t going to take modesty not in his current mood. “I normally save my celebration for the taverns” Olberic informed, he really wasn’t a fan of gloating but he wasn’t anticipating the offer presented next. “Then perhaps you should take me to your next one” “Huh?”, Erhardt bellowed which took Olberic by surprise. “Ah I should’ve figured you would be dense to such things”, the words dripped from his mouth like honey all while sneaking his arm around him. “I’m asking you to take me out” Olberic felt his face getting hot, “To celebrate” Olberic rubbed his face defeated by his own assumptions. Erhardt was too bold and combined with his appetite for reactions lead to much embarrassment on Olberic’s behalf. “Of course”, he thought it was a normal enough response but it didn’t satisfy Erhardt apparently “There you go again unabashedly accepting someone’s words”. Olberic narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow, he probably had said more than enough with that expression alone by spoke anyways “You are such a strange bird”. A sign was all Erhardt had given in lue of a response at least for a moment, he also happened to enjoy the art of over-explaining. “I mean, I know what you originally were thinking regarding what I just said. I can read you like a book.” Olberic just blinked, he really could be dense at times. “What I’m trying to say is…” Erhardt leaned in close, close enough that he could hear Olberic’s breath quicken. “Can’t you see what I’m truly suggesting? Least without denying yourself over a few words?” Olberic cursed at himself, why was he always so weak to that sinfully handsome face. His glistering green eyes were paralyzing and demanded his full attention. “Now be honest won’t you?” “I’ll...I’ll take you out” 

* * *

The moon felt as bright as the sun yet lacked the noise and the movement, even in a place like this. He sighed, Primrose who was lying on her side fist against cheek, tilted her head so he was back in her sight “Been spacing out a lot tonight old man”. Olberic rubbed the bottom of his nose before returning the gaze. “Damn I thought you could only be called old if you were over forty” Primrose giggled “Don’t have a crisis on me”, “I already have one crisis going on I’ll deal with that later” Olberic remarked but it was more akin to a grumble. “In all seriousness you’ve been staring at the sky with an odd expression on your face for quite some time” Olberic found himself overcome with a sudden wave of unconsciousness, probably overdue but it was there now. “I’m sorry about that” “Don’t worry, we already discussed that you have a lot on your mind so who am I to bother you with small talk?” Primrose insisted, she too overexplained just as he once did in Olberic’s mind. “I have at least a day’s worth of thinking ahead of me, it’s no excuse to ignore you” he himself insisted, being the man of manner that he was. “Alright, alright I get it, no need to go back and forth”, an affirmative grunt marked Olberic’s agreement. “Are your memories bittersweet or painful?” it was abrupt but still relevant to what they had been discussing all night. ”Pardon?” again he couldn’t understand what the other had been saying. “I don’t believe in happy memories, they are either painful or life eventually turns them bittersweet” Olberic didn’t say anything, maybe the answer was obvious yet it was still difficult to answer. Primrose continued, perhaps believing he didn’t get it “Everything I remember about my dear father is precious to me. It’s all simple, meaningless things but I find that looking back on them gives me a reason to keep going.” Olberic felt quite sorry for her though he wouldn’t let show on his face as Primrose despised pity. “Though naturally I can’t remember those joyful moments without also recalling the murder. Suddenly I find the happiness in those memories turning into bitter anger and sorrow. I’ve been assuming it’s been the same for you this whole time.” Olberic looked away at the fading embers of the fire. “Maybe that’s what it is, either that or I’m just confused” He answered, he raised his head to find Primrose’s hazel eyes on him. “If I’m nosing around too much, it’s only because we’re experiencing similar crises” Olberic scratched his chin pondering what to say, those words didn’t feel right. “I think we’re similar to some extent but...well with all due respect I don’t think you’ll understand.” Primrose rolled over on her back, sighing and staring up at the sky. “Then I must ask, what were you two to each other?”

* * *

Erhardt drew circles across Olberic’s back, enough to feel but still short of stinging. How far they had come, legends among the ranks in their army. Two completely different trump cards to be used by the king to turn the tide of any battle. One was never without the other, an unbending blade and a graceful one which clashed in the training yards in the day and snuck into their tent at night. Erhardt was possessive of his valuables so he wasn’t going to let anyone know his little secret. Olberic just went along as he always had, or maybe the hypnotic effect had only grown stronger. Erhardt stood up and stretched, he walked over to get a hair tie so he could prepare for the coming day. “Time to get up big boy” “Please don’t call me that” Erhardt swung around to see Olberic already attaching his sword to his belt. “How do you always get ready so quickly?” Erhardt genuinely wanted to know, “It’s only a matter of mastering routines” giving a straightforward reply as usual. Olberic went over to the tent’s exit and peeked outside to get an unexpectedly beautiful view of the pale yellow being spread across the sky by the rising sun. It was pleasant except he had a question for Erhardt, “Why have you been waking me up at the crack of dawn for the past few days?” He didn’t look Olberic as he finished up adjusting long coat, talking casually from behind his back. “Early morning training is the best training” “Yes but why everyday for the past week?” He pulled his white glove over his hand then strolled over to Olberic. “Have you thought that maybe I just wanted to spend as much of the day with you as possible?” Olberic shook his head and to that for too obvious indication he pointed out “You either have to say exactly what you’re thinking or close guard your secrets”. Erhardt let out a huff, he put his arm over his waist, “We have a big battle coming up in a few times” he brought up out of nowhere. Olberic crossed his arms and smirked, “Yes but we’ve almost guaranteed victory already and once it’s all done the war will be no more” he was confident in his prediction yet Erhardt had face of indiscernible emotion. “You don’t know how it will turn out, no one does” “Hey hey, I was expecting your typical cocky confirmation” Olberic said jokingly. “I’m just saying in war no one knows how the tide will turn out” he stood his ground, Olberic repeated what he said in a less humorous tone, “Well that is true but it’s odd for you to say something like that”. A smile came across Erhardt’s face, but it was unlike any expression Olberic had ever seen on his face before. “Let’s just enjoy our time before that ey?”, he said as he leaned in closer, knowing Olberic was completely helpless when he did so. That beautiful bastard knew they that there was an invisible countdown. What was the most upsetting to Olberic was the fact that he was able to throw it all away

* * *

Now on this brightly lit night in front of a dying fire and with a woman he probably would have never known had it not been for seer coincidence. It’s always so frustrating looking back on the past knowing what you know now. It didn’t help that Erhardt hinted so strongly at the beginning of the end. “He’s a liar, all he is to me is a liar, a liar who was far too seductive with his words”, probably wasn’t the best analysis but the wounds of betrayal were easily reopened. Primrose made some kind of a noise, it was clear she was on the verge of passing out. It was probably well past midnight. With his chatting buddy asleep and the fire all but dead he figured it was time to get a few hours of shut-eye. He needed all the energy he could muster come the following day. Especially now that he was desperate to get to Wellspring more than ever. He found it easier than he thought it would, which as a final thought he was grateful for. He woke up to screaming, Therion’s screaming. His eyes shot open just in time to see Tressa also suddenly awake and accidentally kicking H’aanit resulting in a pained groan. The groan startled Linde who loudly growled at Tressa giving her the impression that she was going to be eaten. She bolted up but almost immediately tripped over Ophillia. Who opened her eyes too quickly and filled them with sand. Olberic facepalmed before looking over to Primrose who was wide awake and bended over while laughing hysterically at everyone’s misfortunate. When she slowed enough to somewhat speak she waltzed over to Olberic. “Pay up” She stretched her hand out, palm open but Olberic wasn’t that dull, “We never bet anything” “Oh really? I thought we did” Olberic was not amused, “You’ve had your fun already”. “Hmmpt” Primrose put her hand down and instead placed them on her hips, “Damn I thought I might’ve been able to fool you”. Olberic gave her a half-lidded look of annoyance. Ophillia who was struggling to walk due to the sand in her eyes failed quite sadly and stumbled over near them. Primrose turned her attention to her, patting her back as she furiously rubbed her eyes and scooped out what made it in her ears. Assuming she was done talking he turned away. She called out though, “By the way, I didn’t hear what you said as I was falling asleep”. Olberic smiled and spoke a most peculiar final answer “Isn’t it funny what love means to some people?”


End file.
